La verdadera historia del Hombre de Jengibre
thumb|400px|center El Hombre de Jengibre (Gingerbread Man) es uno de los personajes más conocidos del cuento de hadas. Sin embargo, su biografía, contrariamente a lo que ocurre con Caperucita Roja, Blancanieves, La Bella Durmiente, La Sirenita, Cenicienta y Hansel y Gretel, resulta prácticamente desconocida. Según el sistema Aarne-Thompson, que clasifica los distintos cuentos folklóricos, el Hombre de Jengibre ocupa el rango AT 2025, o, en términos vernáculos: tortas que vuelan (Fleeing Pancakes). Su primera aparición se produjo en el relato de 1875: El Muchacho de Jenjibre (The Gingerbread Boy), publicado en la revista St. Nicholas Magazine. El nombre de su autor es desconocido. De él apenas sobrevive un párrafo editado al final del libro, donde explica que el cuento le fue narrado por su propio hijo, quien lo oyó de una de las sirvientas de la casa, ubicada en Maine. Interrogada al respecto, aquella sirvienta repitió la misma historia. El Hombre de Jengibre era una historia que su abuela le contó cuando era pequeña, que a su vez la había recibido de su madre, y así indefinidamente. En el relato original del Hombre de Jengibre conocemos la historia de una pastelera que hornea una galleta de jengibre. Insólitamente, la galleta cobra vida y huye antes de ser devorada. La pastelera y su esposo persiguen al proscrito pero no logran atraparlo. Mientras tanto, el Hombre de Jengibre se cruza con varios trabajadores rurales y animales y se burla de ellos: "He escapado de una pequeña anciana, De un pequeño anciano, Y puedo escapar de ti. ¡Eso haré!" (I've run away from a little old woman, A little old man, And I can run away from you, I can!) El cuento original concluye cuando un zorro, astuto y frío, logra atrapar al Hombre de Jengibre mediante una estratagema. El relato cierra con el canto agónico del Hombre de Jengibre mientras es masticado pedazo a pedazo por las fauces del zorro: "A un tres cuartos de irme... A un medio de irme. A un cuarto de irme... ¡Me fui!" (I'm quarter gone... I'm half gone... I'm three-quarters gone... I'm all gone!) La primera alteración que sufrió el relato fue el final, cuando el Hombre de Jengibre es devorado por el zorro. Casi siempre, estas versiones concluyen con el zorro ofreciéndose para cruzar al Hombre de Jengibre sobre las aguas de un río y así alcanzar la tan ansiada libertad. Ya fuera de peligro, el Hombre de Jengibre se mofa del zorro: "¡Corre, corre tan rápido como puedas! ¡No puedes atraparme! ¡Yo soy el Hombre de Jengibre!" (Run, run as fast as you can! You can't catch me, I'm the Gingerbread Man!) Existe una larga tradición de cuentos folklóricos sobre distintas comidas que huyen de sus cocineros. Alemania y las Islas Británicas poseen varias historias similares. No obstante, el verdadero pasado del Hombre de Jengibre se encuentra geográficamente más lejos. En los países eslavos existe un personaje mitológico llamado Kolobok; básicamente un muñeco de miga de pan que evita las fauces de distintos animales. El Kolobok aparece en una antología anterior a la versión norteamericana, llamada La tortita (Pannekaken). Las historias que integran este volumen fueron recopiladas por Peter Christen Asbjornsen y Jorgen Moe en 1842. Diez años después, los alemanes Carl y Theodor Colshorn publicaron una antología llamada Vom dicken fetten Pfannekuchen; algo así como De las grandes tortas de grasa; que agrupa historias muy similares a la del Hombre de Jengibre. Finalmente, en 1894 Karl Gander editó: El buñuelo fugitivo (Der fortgelaufene Eierkuchen), con características casi idénticas a las del Hombre de Jengibre. Por extraño que parezca, el Hombre de Jengibre también ha sido observado de cerca por la psicología. Las galletas antropomorfas son habituales en el cuento folklórico, y su asiduidad se corresponde con la popularidad de estas galletas en la gastronomía de prácticamente todos los países occidentales. Ahora bien, la primera pregunta que se planteó la psicología al respecto del Hombre de Jengibre es más bien un interrogante estadístico. Como vimos, el Zorro devora al Hombre de Jengibre pedazo a pedazo, dejando la cabeza para el final. Sin embargo, cualquiera que le ofrezca una galleta con forma humana a un niño verá, de forma casi ineludible, que lo primero que morderá será justamente la cabeza. De hecho, existen estudios de la personalidad basados en la forma en que alguien come cualquier tipo de comida que repita, siquiera de forma simbólica, el cuerpo humano. El resultado de uno de estos estudios, que se realizó sobre 500 individuos sometidos a la ingesta de Hombres de Jengibre, arroja una hipótesis tan interesante como insólita: #Que las personas que comen primero la cabeza del Hombre de Jengibre poseen características individualistas. #Que las personas que comen primero la mano derecha del Hombre de Jengibre poseen una personalidad escéptica y pesimista. #Que las personas que comen primero la mano izquierda del Hombre de Jengibre poseen tentencias extrovertidas y creativas. #Que las personas que comen primero las piernas del Hombre de Jengibre poseen mayor sensibilidad y empatía. Teniendo en cuenta estas estadísticas, no resulta asombroso que la tasa de mortalidad de los Hombres de Jengibre se aliñe casi perfectamente con la decapitación. Categoría:Leyendas urbanas